Pilot Chapter
by Jay Frost
Summary: A Pilot oneshot proposed by Jameis to me, I unfortunately do not see myself being able to even write this for a long time so I will post it in hopes of someone picking up the idea.


(A/N) Naruto's mother Kushina fled Konoha in fright after seeing her son writhe around with vicious red youkai melting all it touched. Convinced that her son was no longer in control after seeing his once baby blue eyes turn the color of blood and filled with such hate. Taking Naruto's fraternal twin sister into hiding. Kushina will train her to be the perfect shinobi to kill ninja, and to kill a Bijuu. Now Kushina is back twelve years later heralding Kyuubi's defeat with her daughter wielding the power to finish it forever. Problems arise when Demons interfere before Kushina's daughter could land the final blow upon Naruto. Having a sudden urge to protect, Naruto takes a killing blow meant for his sister and love blossoms with the selfless act.

Also I have decided to change how Kyuubi looked, No longer does it looks like a fucked up human/fox I changed it to look like the Ninetails from Pokemon.

I have had this pilot chapter on file for months but communication fell between Jameis so it was never posted and stayed in my files. I hope someone picks it up Jameis really wants it done ha ha.

Enjoy the pilot!

* * *

"FUIN!"

Those mighty words echoed across the forest as every last trace of Kyuubi was funneled and sealed within young Naruto. The world was dark and silent now, where it was filled with a cacophony of death and screams. Ninja gathered around the sealing site, four pillars of stone transcribed with text and chakra to ensure a proper conductor. Upon a stone altar lay a wee babe fresh from the womb, angry black lines marred the soft flesh pulsing with power like a heartbeat.

None could enter the ancient sealing grounds all were stopped by translucent walls. Edging through the mass of ninja a hospital gown garbed woman stumbled through. Tentatively the red haired woman reached out her hands and touched the barrier passing through it like water. quickly she scooped up the crying baby and cradled it softly against her bosom.

"Shhh, Shhh Naruto mommy's here."

Those words did nothing to stop the child's whimpering, they only got louder and deeper. Before long the cries turned to roars and the child's Sclera bled into pools of red hatred. Quickly setting her child down Kushina watched Naruto throw its tiny fists around lashing red youkai like a whip. The altar was split in two and the four pillars toppled with each strike. Naruto howled and roared throwing all its power outward, the barriers could hold no longer with the continues strikes and exploded outwards throwing onlookers back.

Kushina stared fearfully at her child and its blood red eyes emanated nothing but hatred and malice to all who saw. She ran. Dodging the fallen ninja, she flew away from that _thing_ that was supposed to be her son. _"Nothing about it is my son anymore it is only a beast"_

Reaching the relative safety of Konoha she slowed her movement to a stumbling gait. Reaching the Hospital she pushed past all the staff eying her and entered the nursery. She came up to two cribs one that held a crumpled blue blanket and the other held a softly sleeping pink swaddled baby girl.

"I am sorry my little girl." Kushina picked up the child and clutched her tightly. Being awoken the little Uzumaki began to cry softly as her mother rocked her.

"Come Musume we cannot stay here any longer." Kushina knew Sandaime would try and force her to care for Kyuubi. She could never care for something so dangerous, the volatile red youkai beast would destroy everything it could including her only child left. The Uzumaki woman knew her son no longer remained, only a shell that Kyuubi would warp and twist to suit its needs until it achieves freedom.

Naruto had stopped thrashing and crying the now youkai dissipating he lay amongst the destruction surrounding him. Unfortunately quite a few unlucky ninja were torn asunder as Naruto's power reached out, many bodies were strewn around the crumbled stone and upturned dirt. The remaining crowd were abuzz with murmurs of anger and outrage, Yondaime had only gave the Kyuubi a body but from this display it still retained its volatile power.

Sandaime arrived on the scene with Jiraiya following quickly. "Jiraiya quickly grab the boy."

"Hai Sensei." The white haired Sannin edged closer to see the dangerous baby was now back to having radiant blue eyes and giggled with outstretched arms to the man. Placing a suppressing seal across Naruto's head, his eyes drooping from no longer having the energy provided from red youkai filling his system. Soon enough the blond child slept peacefully enough on the ground for Jiraiya to handle.

"Okay lets get out of here Sensei." Sure enough once people saw Jiraiya approach the child safely the crowd began to close in on them.

"Wait Jiraiya they must see who the Jinchuuriki of Konoha is." The aged Hokage spoke with edge to his voice. Being already convinced like all others after seeing the child's display of rage that this was no longer a human, but demon with flesh.

"I will take him to Kushina I am sure she will be happy to see her baby." Not leaving enough time to refute the action Jiraiya vanished from his spot with a swirl of smoke.

Landing outside the hospital he strolled inside searching for the beautiful unmistakable redhead. "Excuse me Doctor where is Kushina Namikaze's room?"

"I am afraid she has vanished, picked up her child and threatened the staff who tried to stop her."

Sighing deeply Jiraiya knew the fiery girl would do something like this having always been act first think later. "Thank you."

Leaving the building of medicine he disappeared and came to a stop outside the moderately sized estate of his now deceased student. Immediately he saw something wrong, the door was left wide open with lights still on. rushing in the place looked ransacked, drawers had been pulled out and emptied, picture frames no longer had photos within them, once organized everything was now strewn about the room.

"Kushina!" He was met with no answer.

"KUSHINA!" Jiraiya dared a louder shout hopefully not waking Naruto up.

Outside of Konoha

Kushina was robed in a black hooded coat hiding her ruby red hair, beneath her coat she wore black spandex pants tucked into black Jika-tabi, she wore a sleeveless black top with two leather straps running diagonally from one shoulder to her hip and on each strap held six kunai ready for use.

"Come Masumi lets go somewhere safe." said little girl just opened her bright green eyes and smiled at her mothers words.

Whirling of her cloak and Kushina was limping off into the night, even her Uzumaki regenerative supremacy could only do so much so quickly to heal the damage done by birthing twins hours earlier.

**Time Skip - 6 years**

"Again Masumi." Kushina stood across from her daughter who continued to quickly run through simple taijutsu movements. Kicking, punching, spinning, jumping Masumi trained her little heart out after he mother had revealed what happened to her father and brother.

_"Nii-chan is dead but I can kill the Kyuubi and force the beast to feel what my brother felt!" _Renewed vigor filled the girls blood and she moved quicker and precise.

In Konoha Six year old Naruto opened his bleary eyes to the well furnished room he called home. The six year old may of looked his age but his mind and intelligence had surpassed people even three times his age.

Flashback

After he had found his belongings stolen from his room at the orphanage and given to the other children to destroy or keep he had been so angry he stormed off like the little kid he was. Finding a place private enough the child began to throw a typical temper tantrum, punching anything that looked breakable and kicking everything else. Sometime during his tantrum Kyuubi felt the defenses between its mind and Naruto thin and become permeable, taking advantage of the first chance it saw Kyuubi threaded its youkai through every spot it could within the seal and pulled.

With a crunch a small hole barely large enough to peer through was torn from the protective barrier and Kyuubi saw its first glimpse of the outside world. Naruto unaware of the seemingly minor thing that had occurred within his body drew his arm back for a punch and went to hit a tree. Kyuubi poured its power through the gap and could already feel its senses attach themselves to its host. Naruto's tiny fist made contact with the bark and red youkai exploded from his knuckles and burned the tree to ash instantly.

The blond's temper was ended right after seeing his fist cause a tree to evaporate instantly. Staring at the tiny hand that caused so much damage Naruto held his digits away from his body as if afraid he would cause himself to face the same fate of the unlucky tree. A whispering voice filled his head assuring him that everything was alright. **_"Be calm little one, just sit yourself down and we can_****_ talk"_** Without wanting to Naruto felt his legs march him over the the charred stump and seat him in a lotus position and then all went black.

Frightened Naruto opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a brick tunnel bathed in a red light, sitting up the walls pulsed a dull red dimming and brightening. From the walls a red mist seeped and circled around his body ushering him along with ghostly nudges and brushes of air. Glancing around cautiously he saw only darkness that would be briefly illuminated by the crimson light. Following the subtle suggestions of the red fog the boy started trudging through the waterlogged hall.

A low rumble reverberated through the tunnel causing the water to ripple and splash. **"Come closer Jinchuuriki."** The voice was low and angelic with a dual tone that sounds like sand paper being rubbed together.

"Who's there!" Naruto's heart and thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

**"Still your mind child, walk towards**** my voice."**

Feeling a lot more calm with the strangeness then he should Naruto pressed further with soft nudges from the red smog. Soon the tunnel expanded into an expanse with walls so far and ceilings so high it was like nothing existed except himself.

"Hello? Where are you?"

The tickle of breath on his ear and the voice was no longer an echoing song but a whisper. **"I am here Naruto."**

Whirling around Naruto came face to face with the narrowed snout of a fox twice his size. "Whaaa!" Stumbling back the uncoordinated boy tripped during his backpedaling and closed his eyes ready for the imminent pain, but it never came. Opening his baby blues he was being gently cradled by the soft tails of the cunning red fox.

Setting the boy steady on his feet Kyuubi unfurled its tails letting the fur flick across the child's skin. **"No need to be afraid****, you are safe with me**."

While Naruto heard the animal speaking its jaw never moved. "What are you?"

**"I am beyond comprehension, although you may call me Kyuubi."**

"Kyuubi, where am I?"

**"You are within your mind."**

Kyuubi circled Naruto lets its tails swish in the water. **"Tell me, what caused your mind to shake with anger?"**

The child's brow furrowed in an angry pout. "Those mean people took my stuff again, I hate them." Crossing his arms his eyes began to tear up remembering seeing a few of the other children just smashing his few toys to pieces.

Slowly a tear rolled down his cheek. Seeing him cry brought new emotions to life within the fox. Not caring to ponder on why the want to see the kid happy Kyuubi lapped up the tears before more could fall. **"No need to be sad Naruto, I will help you get everything you want and more."**

Having helpful words spoken to him had a far deeper meaning then Naruto cared to know. "Can you help me find a mommy?"

**"You may call me mother if you have such a desire."**

"R-really?"

**"I shall care for you as such."** Kyuubi let its head rests gently on Naruto shoulder.

Quickly the blond turned and threw its tiny arms to grasp as much of the animal he could. Naruto's salty tears beaded off the fox's fur and rippled in the water below. Minutes passed and the boy's tears dried and he fell asleep tightly holding Kyuubi. Jostling Naruto gently Kyuubi caught the boy in it's tails and curled up in the water holding the small child tightly.

**"Sleep well...my child." **As Kyuubi watched the tiny Human sleep she felt something deep within her soul thrum to life. Caring for this human felt different then the apathy the fox usually felt for mortals, Naruto's need for Kyuubi made it feel warm. Besides what was waiting a few extra decades to have freedom to an eternal being?

Naruto awakened from his rest to see the setting sun and remember his dream of having the fox be his mother. Tears almost fell knowing it was only a dream. **"I am still here Naruto."**

Perking up at the voice he whipped his head back and forth looking for his new 'mother'. Seeing no sign of his new parent he called out "Mommy where are you?"

Naruto saw the familiar red mist flow from his body and coalesce into the form of his new mom. **"Do not speak aloud, send your thoughts to me as I do."**

Running at Kyuubi to hug the animal Naruto grabbed hold of the fox like it was going to disappear soon, suddenly his arms fell through the fox. "Wha-whats going on?"

**"Fear not I will always be here but you cannot reach out for me while we are outside of your mind, I will be beside you at all times and guide you." **To emphasize her point Kyuubi allowed her tails to wrap around him. **"I will protect you in this form but you can't let others know that I am here."**

"But wont people see you?"

Soft laughter echoed in Naruto's head. **"Only you can see or feel my presence."**

"Oh Okay..." Naruto sad that he would not be able to touch his new mom.

Seeing the sadness of her new child Kyuubi snaked one of her tails into his tiny hands. Feeling the soft fur between his fingers Naruto beamed a bright smile the the fox and took a tight grip on the tail.

**"Lets get you back, I will make arrangements for a new home shortly Naruto."**

Naruto nodded his head and began the trek to the orphanage with Kyuubi's tail still clutched tightly. Together they walked the mother guiding her new child by the hand.

Flashback End

From that day forward Naruto was dubbed the demon of luck. When people would 'force' accidents to occur for him something would always counter their intentions. Such as a older man pushing his old rickety cart into the boy, Naruto stumbled and fell short of the carts path, many other things happened like a weapons store had a 'clumsy' chuunin accidentally throw a Fuuma shuriken out the door with a direct path to take Naruto's head off when he dropped to his knees to tie his shoe.

What people didn't know was that behind each of his miraculous close chances he had Kyuubi hovering over his shoulder her tails wrapped securely around him pulling, pushing, and even tripping him up.

Kyuubi originally had nothing but apathy for the human race seeing it as nothing more then a passing phase. She did not know the range of their power until Madara had appeared before her with his eyes, having that man enslave her once taught her to watch them closely. Still she held nothing against them the sins of the few and all that. Now being the guardian angel to her host she saw much her previous two containers did not see from their high stations.

The jeers, accidents, and general anger held against the poor boy colored her vision. Her visage once held no emotion but now every time she could feel those people near Naruto her face was painted in a snarl just waiting to strike.

Naruto could feel the change in his mother and did not fear or question her, he was concerned that she would one day truly stop those accidents from occurring by making them all disappear.

(A/N) I will skip the Academy days and training in between to allow authors room to make it their own story.)

Time skip to after the sealing scroll

He had done it, age twelve and he had finally graduated from the Academy. Naruto had felt awkward using Mizuki to show his skills to get promoted but it was the only way and he took a peek at the Shadow clone jutsu, so Naruto was living pretty high on life at the moment. Strolling down the main street he could feel his mother's tails hold him tighter expecting danger from every passing human. Sighing Naruto subtly patted the tail near his hand assuring Kyuubi that the nothing was going to happen.

Naruto stopped in the street and looked around the rooftops feeling like someone was watching him. It wasn't like the usual populace watching for chance to trip him up, no this was like a predator watching prey. Quickening his pace Naruto headed for a training ground to hopefully draw his stalker out, all against the words of his mom. "I will get away like always mom, I just want to know who it is then we can avoid them."

Kyuubi shifted her eyes wary of every movement. **"This is a trap Naruto, it would be best to leave before I cannot stop the happenings."**

Quickly a barrage of kunai broke through the trees and headed right for him. Bursting into action Naruto wrapped his arm in the ethereal tails surrounding him and let the kunai bounce off the youkai. When the last kunai hit the ground a girl his height robed entirely in black leaving only her green eyes visible. "Kyuubi no Yoko you are to pay for the murder of my Father and Brother, today you will die!"

Naruto and Kyuubi moved in sync allowing her youkai to move with him. "I don't know who you are so fuck off."

The girl grabbed the black face mask and threw it to the ground. "I am Masumi Namikaze, you were the cause of my fathers death and now inhabit the body of my deceased brother. Do you remember now Kyuubi!"

Both Jinchuuriki and Bijuu's eyes widened, surprised Naruto had a sister and was the son of the Yondaime. "Holy shit!" Turning and dashing away Naruto tried to escape fighting his crazed sibling, He was almost out until he hit a barrier. Naruto slammed his fists on the chakra wall to escape but it did not give an inch. Turning he saw his sister draw a Katana from her back and charged. "You will not leave this barrier by your own power demon." Slashing outwards with her sword met against Naruto's raised arm covered in translucent youkai.

"I still don't get what you are talking about, I am Naruto."

"Your words cannot sway me!" Pushing off Masumi prepared a chain of hand seals and with a cry released the chakra "Water Style: Liquid Explosion" The water jettisoned at his stomach before detonating blowing Naruto off his feet and into the barrier.

Pulling himself up even after his mothers tails took the brunt of the jutsu Naruto could feel the pain. Gritting his teeth at the throbbing hurt from the healing bruise guessed he would have to take this seriously to escape alive. _"I am going to need more help mom."_

Kyuubi frowned she knew drawing out this stalker out was not a good idea but she allowed her son autonomy and he always finds himself in trouble. **"Hai Naruto be sure to make this quic****k you don't want to draw attention to us."**

Subtly nodding his head in acceptance Naruto already felt the familiar red chakra overtake his own and give him strength beyond natural terms. "If you won't let me leave then I will force you to let me go!" Forcing even more youkai outwards he tore up the ground and dashed to his attacker.

Masumi raised her Katana to defend against the demon but Naruto easily grabbed the blade and wrenched it from her hands. Naruto threw a punch to her face sending the girl sprawling till she righted herself in a crouch.

Spitting out blood from her split lip Masumi narrowed her eyes at the ethereal outline she saw hovering over her prey. Eyes widening she could see the fox itself crouched and ready to spring into action.

"Tired of fighting in a human body Kyuubi, already forced to draw on your demonic powers to survive?" Kasumi pulled a slip of paper from her belt ready for the eventuality the she would face its true power.

With his mental faculties clouding with anger he spoke before thinking. "I am not my MOM!" Again he surged towards her intent on slamming the girl into next week.

Masumi grinned and stood waiting for the strike. _"A little closer!"_

Naruto struck the girl in the chest sending her body across the earth, and almost immediately he could feel the warmth of his mother's youkai leaving him. _"Mom whats going on?"_ Turning his head to look for the ever present fox and saw her spiritual form disappear with a look of surprise. Calling out to Kyuubi he received no response, panic began to set in.

"What did you do!" Again Naruto charged his supposed sister.

Masumi laughed coughing up a little blood from his hit. "I sealed your demonic powers, you are limited to being human for now Kyuubi." Getting up she caught his fists and kneed him in the solar plexus.

Wheezing from the unhindered blow Naruto gasped never since meeting his mother felt a blow like that. Wrenching his hands away he back up and held his aching torso.

"What is wrong beast, no power in this body?"

Masumi retrieved her katana from the dirt while Naruto continued backpedaling. Lining the swords point with his heart Masumi bared her teeth. "You will no longer exist, I will wipe your very soul from existence to avenge my family!"

* * *

I ended it there so potential authors can imagine where they want to take it and all the possible ways to make it great I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
